


Oxytocin

by thatoneinvisiblechick



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, He is just bad at showing it, Logan has FEELINGS, Love Confessions, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneinvisiblechick/pseuds/thatoneinvisiblechick
Summary: Despite all of Logan’s vast understandings of the world of compounds and reactions, he has always had more than a little trouble when it came to understanding the science behind emotion.He knew of the joy that comes from dopamine and the anger that spawned from epinephrine, but nothing could ever prepare him for oxytocin-one of the chemicals released when one falls in love.Love.What a strange thing it is. And unexpected as it was, no amount knowledge could have prepared Logan for the day when he realized that particular chemical was here to stay.





	Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> I got all of the chemical names from Google so if they are incorrect, feel free to correct me!

Logan knew the elements well.

By the time Thomas had turned fourteen, Logan had already poured hours of studying to learn all one hundred eighteen of them. He was quite proud of himself for it. He knew how many neutrons they each had as well as their reactivity levels. Logan understood them, and by understanding them, he knew which made what chemicals.

Logan could list out the equation to give you anything from salt to sodium hydrogen carbonate because he loved chemistry. The whole idea was concrete. All was the same and it always would be. He was in his element, if you will. 

Despite all of Logan’s vast understandings of the world of compounds and reactions, he has always had more than a little trouble when it came to understanding the science behind emotion. 

He knew of the joy that comes from dopamine and the anger that spawned from epinephrine, but nothing could ever prepare him for oxytocin-the chemical released when one falls in love.

Love.

What a strange thing it is. And unexpected as it was, no amount knowledge could have prepared Logan for the day when he realized that particular chemical was here to stay. 

\--

It had started out a normal day.

Logan had woken up a 6:30, got dressed, and reviewed the schedule of events for the day. At 8:05, he could hear Patton calling them down for breakfast and he would make his way down the stairs. Everything was normal. Logan complimented the food and Patton just smiled and told him no thanks was needed because everything was normal. 

Then Logan’s focus went to Patton’s eyes and he really observed.

Logically, while Logan knew that at the most basic level they were merely facets of Thomas’s personality, he was still finding little things different about the four of them. Yes, they each held a certain likeness to the host, but they each had several distinguishing features. 

Roman was the most muscular, for example. That along with his sun kissed, golden brown skin made him stand out from the rest of them. Patton was the shortest, all five foot-four inches covered in little freckles. Virgil was the leanest, and had little curls that he desperately tried to keep straightened (not that it ever worked). And Logan was the tallest and by far the palest.

But it wasn’t until that morning that he really looked at Patton’s eyes. He knew that they were a chocolate brown (the color of cookies and coco), but now he could see another color. A soft honey that swirl about his irises that made the moral side seem all the more huggable. (Not that Logan was suggesting anything, just merely stating facts). And all Logan could think was about how beautiful this man was. 

His train of thought came screeching to a halt.

Beautiful?

Where in the world did that come from?

“Logan? Are you alright?”

Logan then realized that he had been staring at Patton through his entire epiphany, ergo, making him look rather...strange.

He stood abruptly, “No need to worry, Patton. Now I must excuse myself, I have things to attend to.”

Logan sank out as fast as he could, but not fast enough to miss the very confused faces of his fellow sides. Letting out a shaky breath, he sat down on the edge of his bed. What was wrong with him? Logan does not get flustered by...beautiful men.

Logan pushed the thought from his mind and straightened his tie, moving to sit at his desk. 

“I have no time for that nonsense,” he dismissed. However, no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept going back to the honey of Patton’s eyes.

-

Logan kept to himself in his room, trying to get work done, but with a wandering mind it was rather impossible. All was quiet until there was a rapid string of knocks at his door. 

Concerned, Logan quickly opened it to be met with an armful of hyperventilating Virgil. 

Logan pulled him into the room, kicking the door shut and slowly lowering them both to the ground. “Virgil! You need to breathe!”

He was only met with Virgil sobbing louder, his breathing not slowing down. Logan gently pulled Virgil from his body and placed his hands on Virgil’s. He put both of their hands on Logan’s chest and began to over exaggerate his breaths.

“Follow with me, love. In and out. Come on do it with me.”

Slowly but surely, Virgil’s sobbing subsided and his breathing evened out. Exhausted, Virgil slumped against Logan’s chest, curling into the warmth he could find. Logan found that he didn’t mind the weight of Virgil against him and so his arms wrapped around the tired side.

Logan gathered him up and placed Virgil on his bed, his arms never leaving their place around Virgil’s thin frame, and found himself humming a nameless tune.

It wasn’t until after the anxious side had fallen asleep, Logan’s breathing in sync with Virgil’s, that something from that he said finally occurred to him.

Did he just call Virgil love?

-

Eventually Logan slipped out of the bed, heading to the common area to get a book he wanted to finish. He made himself comfortable on the couch, diving into where he left off to keep his mind off… feelings, when a body suddenly crashed into him.

Looking down, Logan found Roman laying across his lap.

“Can I assist you with something, Roman?”

Roman wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist, burrowing his face further into Logan’s polo, “Nah, just keep doing what you’re doing teach.”

Logan found that his heart rate seemed to get faster and his breathing seemed to have stalled.

“You good specs?”

Logan couldn’t make himself answer. He was feeling some discomfort in his stomach, his inner voice calling it butterflies and no matter how illogical the statement was, it was accurate. 

“Lo?”

Logan snapped out of his inner thoughts, “Yes, Roman?”

“Read to me?”

It was then Logan’s mind put everything together. Oh Newton, I’m in love. 

“Of course.”

Despite being only thirty pages from the end, Logan flipped back to the beginning, smiling as Roman snuggled closer. 

“Chapter One: Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.”

-

It was three a.m., and Logan was now one hundred percent sure.

He was most definitely in love.

All of his symptoms lined up correctly, the butterflies, the name slip, and the unusual staring at those he found aesthetically pleasing. However, he now has no idea what to do with this information. There were too many unknowns.

Would the feelings be reciprocated? Would he screw this up? What if Logan was wrong in his conclusion?

What is they saw him as a joke?

Before he could spiral too far, there was a knock at his door. Which, considering the time, was very odd to say the least. 

Behind the door stood three sleepy sides. 

“Are you okay? What is distressing you?”

Patton just gave him a sleepy smile as the other two shuffled and climbed into his bed, “We’re fine lo. We just want to have a sleepover, cause you look like you could use a good night’s sleep.”

Logan had no words and let himself be led to the bed. As soon as he situated himself under the covers, all three sides cuddled up together against him. His breath hitched, not knowing what to do when a quiet voice spoke into his ear, “Just relax, babe. We know.”

“Yeah, welcome to the love boat, lo,” mumbled a half asleep Virgil.

“All aboard,” said a giggly Patton.

Logan let out a breath and let himself sink into the arms to the others. And somehow, Logan knew that everything would be okay. Because they loved him back.

Logan fell asleep with smile that he found would not leave. And he was more that okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a full year on my account and I'm just now getting around to posting something haha
> 
> Sorry for the awkward ending
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
